1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for integrating infrared remote controls of home appliances and, more particularly, to a system and a method using a smart electronic device to remotely control multiple home appliances with infrared control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, home appliances usually have a corresponding remote control, such as remote controls for a TV (Television), a set-top box, a DVD (Digital Video Disc) player, a stereo system and the like. To easily control any home appliance, a corresponding remote control for the home appliance must be located first. More and more different types of home appliances are added to the household environment of everyone because of continuous technological advancement. It ends up with a plentiful of remote controls at home and consumes more time in search of a remote control to be located before a corresponding home appliance can be controlled.
Besides, most current remote controls adopt infrared radiation for transmission of control signals. However, obstruction occurring between a remote control and a corresponding home appliance causes failure of transmission for control signals between the remote control and the corresponding home appliance. Meanwhile, as each infrared receiver has its unique acceptance angle and distance range, infrared control signals beyond the acceptance angle or the distance range fail to be received by a corresponding home appliance. Under the circumstance, the corresponding home appliance fails to be remotely controlled by the remote control.